Mi premio
by Osterreicher und Puroisen
Summary: Después de la guerra entre Rusia y Letonia, Iván permanece en el campo de batalla buscando supervivientes. Y para su sorpresa, encuentra al pequeño Raivis. Leve Rusia/Letonia


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo sólo los tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro.

MI PREMIO

-Mira, Iván —dijo el superior de Rusia, abriendo los brazos con grandilocuencia mientras contemplaba la batalla—. Estonia y Lituania han caído, y ahora Letonia también pasará a ser nuestra. ¿No estás orgulloso de tu gente?

—Lo estoy —respondió un adolescente de pelo rubio y ojos violeta, que estaba al lado del hombre. Tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Junto a su superior, continuó viendo el combate hasta que los soldados letones se batieron en retirada. Los rusos alzaron sus armas al aire y vitorearon mirando a su superior. Éste les hizo un gesto de reconocimiento y dijo:

—¡Muy bien, hijos míos! Hoy es el día en que nuestro país empieza a convertirse en un Imperio. ¡Tres hurras por la Unión Soviética!

Los gritos de los soldados y de Iván resonaron por todo el campo, haciendo retumbar la tierra. Después, a una orden del líder, los hombres empezaron a abandonar el campo, felicitándose los unos a los otros. Iván se quedó atrás, y el superior, al verlo, le preguntó:

—¿No vienes?

—Enseguida, señor. Me gustaría comprobar que no quede ningún letón por los alrededores.

—Haz lo que gustes, pero no tardes mucho. Nos espera todo un día de celebración.

El hombre espoleó su caballo y marchó tras sus soldados. Iván bajó de su montura y anduvo hacia donde se encontraban los cuerpos de los letones y de sus propios camaradas, caídos en la lucha. Se inclinó sobre uno de los soldados enemigos, anormalmente pequeño, para comprobar si estaba verdaderamente muerto, y entonces, el soldado se incorporó a toda velocidad e intentó echar a correr, pero la rápida mano de Iván se cerró en torno a su brazo, y de un violento tirón lo arrojó al suelo delante de él. El chico sacó su daga y se la puso en la yugular.

—¡No, por favor! —suplicó el soldado, y a Iván le sorprendió, ya que era un niño a juzgar por su voz—. ¡No me mate, se lo suplico!

El niño alzó la cabeza y miró al ruso. Era rubio, igual que él, aunque tenía el pelo manchado por la suciedad y el polvo del suelo. Sus ojos azules estaban cubiertos de lágrimas.

—¡Por favor, no me haga nada! ¡Simplemente me hice el muerto para que me dejaran en paz! Haré todo lo que usted quiera, pero no me mate...

Pegó la cara al suelo y empezó a sollozar convulsivamente. Iván retiró la daga de su cuello y lo agarró de la casaca, obligándole a levantarse y a mirarle. Contra su voluntad, la curiosidad le pudo y preguntó:

—¿Por qué un mocoso como tú estaba combatiendo en una guerra? ¿Eres suicida?

—¡N-no, señor! E-es que mi jefe me obligó a pelear porque decía que éramos pocos, y cuando dije que no quería me pegó, y tuve que venir... ¡déjeme vivir!

A Iván no le hubiera costado nada rebanarle la garganta con su daga y librarse de él, pero algo en su entumecido corazón reaccionó y le pidió, no, le ordenó que no lo hiciera. El frío adolescente titubeó por primera vez en su vida.

—Vámonos.

Cogió al niño del brazo y echó a andar con rapidez. Tanta, que el niño iba tropezando cada dos por tres.

—¿A dónde me lleva? —sollozó el pequeño. Iván gruñó.

—Eres un enemigo, y mi bando ha derrotado al tuyo. Eres mi prisionero de guerra. Y me perteneces en todos los sentidos. Vamos, sube al caballo.

Empujó al niño para que se afianzara en la silla, e Iván montó detrás, pasando los brazos por debajo de los del pequeño para que no se cayera, y agarrando las riendas. Espoleó al animal y galoparon sin parar hasta llegar a Moscú. Tras dejar el caballo en su sitio, Iván entró en el palacio sin dejar de arrastrar al niño tras él. De vez en cuando, se quejaba:

—¡Me hace daño!

—¡Cállate! —fue la respuesta que obtuvo. El pequeño se quedó gimiendo para sus adentros, mientras sujetaba con una mano un osito de peluche medio roto que había sacado de la casaca. Iván llamó a la puerta de su superior, y lo encontró vestido con su traje de gala. Parecía estar a punto para la fiesta.

—Señor, he hecho un prisionero. Es un soldado enemigo. ¿Qué debo hacer con él?

El jefe se acarició la barbilla, pensativo, y se acercó hasta el niño, el cual, encogido de miedo, abrazaba el osito con todas sus fuerzas.

—Este niño no debe tener más de ocho años. ¿Seguro que estaba combatiendo?

—Sí. Me dijo que había fingido estar muerto para que no se fijaran en él.

—Ya veo... —el superior se volvió hacia Iván—. Si es tu prisionero, te corresponde a ti decidir su destino. Te dejaré para que te lo puedas pensar. Pero espero verte luego en la celebración.

—Sí, señor —Iván se cuadró militarmente cuando su superior pasó por delante, rumbo al salón de gala. Después se volvió a mirar a su prisionero.

—Ahora, a ver qué hago contigo. De momento, sígueme.

Iván anduvo hasta su habitación, y una vez allí, le preguntó al niño su nombre.

—S-soy Letonia, señor... y mi nombre de pila es...

—No me interesa saberlo. Desnúdate y quítate toda esa mugre de encima en el baño.

Abrió su armario y sacó uno de sus pijamas de lana, los que usaba para el invierno, y lo dejó encima de la cama.

—Puedes ponerte esto. Te quedará grande, pero puedes agradecer que no te deje como Dios te trajo al mundo. Vamos, dame eso que llevas puesto, que lo mandaré quemar.

El niño, sin dejar de temblar y sollozar, hizo lo que le decían y se desnudó completamente. Iván no pudo evitar mirarlo, y descubrió, no sin cierto asombro, que tenía los brazos y las caderas llenos de moratones y contusiones.

—¿Qué es todo eso? —preguntó. El niño enrojeció por la vergüenza, y respondió con su vocecilla casi inaudible:

—M-mi superior... c-cuando me negaba a obedecerle o cuando hacía algo m-malo, me pegaba y me encerraba...

Iván tenía fama de ser frío y no mostrar sus emociones, tanto era así que le llamaban Corazón de Escarcha, pero después de oír lo que había dicho Letonia, su puño se cerró involuntariamente, mientras en su fuero interno sentía rabia contra ese superior. Se recompuso rápidamente y salió de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, mientras oía el ruido de la ducha en el interior. Cerró sus ojos y pensó:

—"Hacía mucho que no sentía algo. ¿Por qué me habré enfadado cuando ha dicho que le maltrataban? Quizá deba protegerlo, ahora que está bajo mi mando... ¡no! Yo soy Iván Corazón de Escarcha, no he sentido nunca nada por nadie y no lo sentiré ahora. ¡Me niego!"

Apretó los dientes en un gesto de furia, y sus sentimientos volvieron a traicionarle. Pensó en el estado del cuerpo de Letonia y la rabia le inundó por completo.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué rayos no puedo dejar de ver a ese crío en mi cabeza? ¡Es un prisionero como todos los anteriores!

Golpeó fuertemente la puerta, frustrado. Después la abrió de golpe, cogió el mugriento uniforme de soldado de Letonia y el osito de peluche y dio la orden a uno de los sirvientes de su superior de que los quemaran. Después se sentó en la cama a esperar. Diez minutos después, Letonia salió de la ducha, limpio y con su cabello rubio brillando, peinado hacia atrás. Al ver a Rusia volvió a enrojecer de vergüenza y se apresuró a ponerse el pijama. Tuvo que doblar muchas veces las perneras del pantalón para que no le arrastraran por el suelo, y también las mangas de la camisa.

—Y-ya he terminado, s-señor... —los temblores volvieron a atacarle. La mano de Rusia salió disparada inconscientemente hacia delante para ponérsela en el hombro y decirle que dejara de temblar, pero el chico pudo controlarla a tiempo. La miró con odio, como si fuera la mano de otro. Se levantó, y rodeó la cama para quedarse frente a Letonia, mirándolo muy severamente. El niño le devolvió la mirada. Aún había algún resto de lágrimas en sus ojos color turquesa. Rusia tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no revelar sus emociones y ser traicionado por su propio cuerpo, así que puso la cara más pétrea que fue capaz y habló:

—Si quieres comer, pídele algo a los sirvientes. Yo me voy a la fiesta con los demás.

Anduvo hacia la puerta, y nada más coger el pomo, la voz de Letonia se oyó:

—No te vayas...

Rusia dio un respingo. Aquella maldita y a la vez angelical voz le llenaba la cabeza de pensamientos nada propios de alguien cuya fama de cruel se había extendido por todo el mundo. Su mano tembló incontroladamente, pero Iván logró dominarla y accionó el pomo, abriendo la puerta.

—¿Por qué te vas? Quiero que te quedes aquí, no quiero estar solo...

Rusia estaba a punto de despojarse de su máscara de frío y correr dentro de la habitación para prometer a Letonia que nunca se iba a ir de allí, y ahora fueron sus piernas las que le traicionaron, ya que dieron un par de pasos dentro de la habitación.

—"¡NO, NO, NO!" —aulló Iván mentalmente—. "¿Qué mierda me está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué no puedo irme sin más? ¡Es sólo un prisionero, carne de cañón, un objeto! ¡Arrgh!"

Se sujetó la cabeza con las manos. Letonia le miraba asustado, ya que creía que estaba volviéndose loco, y en cierto modo así era. De repente se le escapó un sonoro bostezo e intentó trepar a la cama, pero el borde le quedaba a la altura de los hombros y no podía auparse. Rusia, sin poder controlar sus acciones, se acercó y le ayudó. El niño gateó rápidamente por la colcha, y al llegar a la cabecera se tumbó, bostezando de nuevo.

—¿Te vas a dormir? —preguntó Iván. Letonia asintió, acurrucándose. Rusia se dio la vuelta y ya casi había salido al pasillo, cuando el niño sollozó:

—Duerme conmigo, por favor ...me da miedo estar solo...

Una escalofrío recorrió de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Iván. Sus hombros se habían empeñado en temblar como locos, y él estaba empezando a odiarse a sí mismo por eso. A paso muy lento, volvió a entrar en el cuarto y se quedó mirando fijamente al pequeño.

—No voy a dormir contigo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y además no quiero. ¿Oíste?

Letonia estalló en sollozos. Se aferró como una lapa al brazo de Iván y enterró su cara en él. El frío corazón de Rusia pareció volverse loco y empezó a hacer bum, bum, bum desenfrenadamente.

—¡Por favor! —lloró el niño—. ¡No me dejes! ¡Duerme conmigo, tengo miedo!

La máscara de frialdad de Iván y su Corazón de Escarcha hacía ya mucho tiempo que se habían ido de vacaciones bien lejos, y el chico tomó suavemente a Letonia por los hombros y le murmuró:

—Está bien, me quedaré aquí contigo. Pero no llores más, no quiero verte así.

Letonia susurró un "gracias" casi inaudible, y mientras Iván se sentaba en la cama, y luego se tumbaba, se fue quedando dormido. La mano de Rusia cobró vida de nuevo y le acarició los cabellos. El adolescente murmuró:

—Nunca te abandonaré.

**FIN**


End file.
